


An Open Doorway

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is going to see Shiro now because he wants to, and not because anyone would call him a coward if they knew anything about it and knew Keith hadn't done it yet. And also not because Keith wouldn't be able to disagree if he were called a coward... No, Keith is definitely going to talk to Shiro because that's always been the plan when Shiro came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Doorway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risotto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risotto/gifts).



As he navigates through the castle's halls to Shiro's quarters, Keith thinks to himself that he's going because he told himself he would whenever Shiro got back (because of course Shiro was coming back eventually; Keith had never considered an alternative). So he's going to see Shiro now because he wants to, and not because Lance would call him a coward if he knew anything about it and knew Keith hadn't done it yet. And also not because Keith wouldn't be able to disagree with Lance if Lance called him a coward... No, Keith is definitely going to talk to Shiro because that's always been the plan.

He gets to Shiro's quarters and stops at the closed door. Looks at it. Knocks on it. 

When Shiro opens the door and sees him, smiles and says his name, Keith takes a deep breath and doesn't let himself think, he just says the words he's been rehearsing: "I told myself I'd do this when you came back, so—" and he reaches out for Shiro's face with both hands and goes up on tiptoe and kisses him.

This is the first time Keith has ever kissed anyone and he's not sure how it's supposed to go. He does know you put your mouth on the other person's, so that's what he's doing. He isn't sure if this is what a kiss is supposed to feel like. If it is, he's not sure why kissing is supposed to be so great—

He feels hands on his arms, just below the shoulder. A firm grip, and then Shiro doesn't so much push Keith away as hold him still as he steps back, out of the kiss. 

Keith may not know much, but he's pretty sure that's not how it's supposed to go. He looks down at his own feet. "Sorry, Shiro, I—" He doesn't know what to say and closes his mouth, still looking at his feet. Shiro's hands aren't on his arms anymore so there's no physical reason Keith can't leave. He stares at his feet, wondering why they aren't moving. Is not knowing how to kiss somehow affecting his ambulatory abilities? Has he forgotten how to walk? 

He takes a breath—and feels a hand on his face, a finger curled under his chin. Shiro's hand, Shiro's finger tilting his face up. Shiro says his name and when Keith looks at him, he's smiling.

That smile... Keith isn't sure what he's feeling, knows he's not thinking anything. He's just standing here looking at Shiro. Shiro and his smile.

Keith doesn't smile but that doesn't seem to bother Shiro. "Here," he says. The flash of another smile fades as he takes Keith's face in his hands, gently, much more gently than Keith had taken his—Shiro has taken Keith's face in his hands and Keith has an idea of what that means, and the heat in his face intensifies, spreads throughout him.

"Like this," Shiro says, his voice like his hands, gentle and steady and—

And Shiro's lips are like that too when they touch Keith's now.

Then Shiro's mouth is gone from him and Keith's lashes flutter his eyes open. He doesn't remember closing them; it's like he could feel so much of Shiro in that kiss, he felt like he was seeing him through the touch...

Well, that makes no sense.

Maybe that's what kissing does to you—makes you stop making sense.

Shiro is still touching him, his left hand still on Keith's face, his thumb drifting over Keith's skin. "This time," Shiro says, "I'm going to open my mouth when we kiss. If you want to, you can too."

Keith feels himself tilting, inclining into Shiro's touch. He nods, feels Shiro's hand rubbing against his cheek when he does. "What." He swallows, tries again. "What else should I do?"

Shiro smiles. "Whatever feels natural." Keith's mouth quirks down at the corner and Shiro's thumb brushes over it. "It's okay, Keith. Don't worry about figuring it out. Just let it happen. And if it feels wrong in any way, if there's something you don't like, you can stop and I will too."

Shiro's instructions to him come down to "trust me" (which is easy) and "trust yourself" (which is a little harder in these circumstances, but he can do it). He nods and tilts up more, ready for the kiss; and Shiro smiles again before he leans in. As their lips touch this time, Keith hopes Shiro will always smile when they kiss. Shiro smiling just makes things feel better.

He feels Shiro's lips shift against his and Keith has already made up his mind that he's going to open his mouth too, so he starts to—when he feels a soft wet flick, which must be the tip of Shiro's tongue, licking at him.

When Shiro licks at him like that, Keith gets an impression that it's like the kiss version of knocking on the door. There's no question about opening up and Keith does. He feels Shiro's hand against his jaw and yields to the guidance; the soft sound that comes out of Shiro then tells Keith that he's doing it right. Well, Shiro has made it sound like there's no "right" or "wrong" with kissing, just what you like and what you don't. Keith thinks Shiro likes this kiss (which, to Keith, means that it's right).

Keith likes the kiss too. It feels good, really good. Something feels just a little off, though, and it takes him a moment to realize Shiro is only holding his face with one hand. So he reaches for Shiro, finds his right shoulder and starts to slide his hand down it towards Shiro's hand—

The kiss breaks as Shiro steps back, one hand dropping from Keith's face, the other slipping away out of reach. Keith can't figure it out: "What did I do wrong this time?"

"You didn't." Shiro shakes his head as he looks down, then back up. "You didn't do anything wrong, Keith."

The eye contact holds. There's no smile in Shiro's eyes but there's something there...

Keith thinks he knows what it is. Not in words, but he understands the feeling of it.

"You didn't do anything wrong, either." He steps into the space Shiro left when he stepped back, glances down as he reaches for Shiro's right hand, watches his own curl around it. Looking at the alien prosthesis, you'd think it would be cool to the touch, or at least that's what Keith thought when he first saw it. But it's actually warm...

Shiro's fingers twitch and Keith curls around them tighter as he looks up at Shiro's face. "I like holding your hand." He sets his jaw against any denial or dismissal Shiro might try.

To his surprise, Shiro smiles. That smile causes heat to flush across Keith's face but he does his best to ignore it and keeps holding on.

"You..." Shiro trails off, shakes his head. "What am I going to do with you?" His smile this time rests at the corners of his mouth so Keith has to look for it, but it's definitely there when he does; it's in Shiro's eyes too as he looks at Keith.

"You're going to hold my hand, and let me hold yours." Keith wants to smile for Shiro's smile but he doesn't want there to be any mistake about how serious he is about this.

Shiro's smile curves up a little more. His fingertips twitch against Keith's hand, then his fingers curl closer. "Yeah, I guess I am."

They look at each other another moment before Shiro says, "If you want to come in"—and Keith suddenly realizes they've been standing in the open doorway this whole time—"we can probably think of some other things too."

Whether it's thanks to those words or the full smile Shiro offers now, probably both, Keith's face feels so on fire he can't risk opening his mouth. He does let it curve up into a smile of his own, though, as he nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Sincere thanks to risotto for (1) encouraging my instinct to ship this, (2) listening as I talked this fic out, and (3) giving me the idea that Shiro's prosthetic hand is warm to the touch. ♥


End file.
